


Uh Oh!  You're In Trouble!  Part 3

by ANaTHEMaDEVIsed



Series: Uh Oh! You're in Trouble! [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed/pseuds/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed
Summary: Guess who's coming to dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work belong to their respective owners. As this material is an interpretation of the original and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Spoilers:  
> All of it.
> 
> Author’s Notes:  
> Just a little fluff and fun.

“Maggie.” Kara greeted with surprise, her cheeks already flushing the tell-tale signs of embarrassment. Alex, on the other hand, stared with open hostility.

“Luthor.” It was more accusation than greeting, that tripped off of Alex’s lips while Maggie, in turn, managed a wry smile.

“Kara” Though it sounded distinctly like Baby Danvers, to Kara’s rapidly pinking ears. Lena slid an affectionate arm around Kara’s waist and watched with undisguised amusement as Alex practically vibrated her intention to dismember the offending appendage.

“Alexandra Danvers, a pleasure as always.” Lena greeted coolly. Alex bristled further at the use of her full name. Only Eliza Danvers deigned to refer to her eldest child as Alexandra.

“Hey Kara, remember that time you threatened disfigurement because you thought I was cheating on your sister?” Maggie gave a patently false chuckle, “The good old days, right? Right Alex?” Maggie threw an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and smiled widely. If it weren’t for those damn dimples, Alex thought ruefully.

“Well, if we truly intend to reminisce in an uncomfortable waiting area of a somewhat overrated restaurant we all seem to have inexplicably chosen on the same night, perhaps I can refresh your memory Ms. Danvers of that time you came to my office with hollow threats of violence because you thought I was deeply entrenched in my mother’s hateful organization.” Lena’s teeth were a disturbing white between wide ruby lips. She hummed as though thinking back on fond memories. “Fun.”

“No, not this.” Kara shook her head and looked around as though wondering which of the walls currently closing in on their tragic little group wasn’t load bearing. Lena looked gorgeous in that black mini Frieda dress from Prada, was it? Certainly it could stand up to a bit of plaster dust if Kara just chose to make a swift exit.

“Lena Luthor, right?” Maggie extended her hand, in greeting.

“Yes, Detective Sawyer, of course I remember. You put me in jail on false charges.” Lena smiled winningly. “That’s a lovely blouse.”

“This old thing?” Maggie gestured vaguely, while clasping Lena’s hand with a bit less warmth than one might greet a recently released criminal mastermind.

“I cannot.” Alex murmured, searching wildly for the Maitre’d or the bar area. There was like, three maybe four shots of whiskey desperately calling her name. Find us Alex!

“Alex?” Alex closed her eyes. No. “And Kara Danvers? What are the chances? On my one night back in town on business.”

“Heh…” Alex cleared her throat and Kara visibly blanched.

“Hey, Lucy.” Kara swallowed, and glanced at her sister who looked close to tears. “How’s …?”

“My inexplicable reassignment to Gotham?” Lucy shrugged noncommittally, “As career-ending as it sounds.” She glanced around at the tense faces. “Lord, who died? I mean …” She placed a hand before her mouth, as if to say whoops. “No one died right?”

“Uh, no.” Alex murmured, eyeing Lucy’s languid expression with suspicion. Looks like the whiskey hadn’t only been calling Alex’s name.

“I was just at the bar. The wait in this place is insane, I mean, right?” As if seeing Lena and Maggie for the first time, she sketched a casual wave. “Hi, Lucy Lane. Recently and summarily fired from my position as … well, that’s top secret.” She placed a single finger over pursed lips as though to say, hush on up. “I live in Gotham now.” Her eyes widened dramatically, “I know right.”

“This is Detective Maggie Sawyer.” Alex introduced.

“And Lena Luthor.” Kara added pointedly.

“Of the recently renamed L Corp, wow.” Maggie pursed her lips acknowledging the elephant in the room with a careful nod. “That’s quite a rebranding strategy you have in place. If you ever need a good lawyer ...” Lucy paused, turning slowly to face Alex as though realization had suddenly dawned. “Is this your girlfriend?” She gestured loosely to Maggie who’s eyebrow arched in what was definitely not an amused response. “Holy shit, Danvers. And you told me that time I kissed you was just …”

“Oh my god, where is our table.” Alex muttered stepping around the cluster of suddenly very attentive women to go in search of … well, honestly to escape.

“What?” Kara murmured eyes tracking Alex’s rapid departure toward the bar. Lena, defying her Luthor pedigree, snorted practically gleeful.

“That shouldn’t be a surprise Kara. Didn’t you tell me that growing up the two of you used to …”

“I told you that in confidence.” Kara hissed, quickly slamming the door on that unnecessary reveal. Nope, Maggie hadn’t missed her true calling. The stony gaze she leveled on Kara notwithstanding, it was more the posture, arms crossed, the heavily implied menace. Not exactly given to dissembling in the first place, Kara felt an inexplicable need to spill the entire contents of her guts in the foyer of this lovely restaurant in which none of their parties had yet to be seated. Why hadn’t they been seated, preferably at opposite ends of the restaurant well out of each other’s sight lines.

“Awkward.” Lucy sighed, then hiccuped. A tell-tale tinkling noise like crystal falling, or the shattering of dreams perhaps, originated from her clutch. Lucy rummaged, managing after a moment to find her phone. “Oops, that’s my Lyft.” She leaned in to air kiss Kara’s cheeks. “Nice seeing you again, Supergirl. Tell your sister I said bye.” She nodded politely to Maggie and Lena and walked a careful, if somewhat wobbly line out the front door.

Kara, mesmerized by the entire encounter almost didn’t acknowledge the soft huff of surprise followed by a barely whispered, “Supergirl?” 

“Huh?” Kara glanced dumbly at Lena who bore an expression of utter shock. Maggie, in her turn, was pointedly avoiding this new conversational coup by gazing up at the ceiling in rapt fascination. Counting tiles or perhaps hoping one would come crashing down to end this misery.

“You’re Supergirl.” Lena whispered, glancing surreptitiously around them in case any of the other patrons waiting for tables were close enough to hear. Kara, shuffled uncomfortably and adjusted her glasses on her nose, once, twice, then flinched when she gave them an excessive nudge and they went spinning across the foyer like a projectile to bury themselves deeply in the far wall.

“About that …” Kara began.


End file.
